


Roses and stars

by Joxmarf



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Kinda, Zelpha - Freeform, aj ily i hope u like this, the gurls bond over mommy issues, zelda and mipha are panicked lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxmarf/pseuds/Joxmarf
Summary: Zelda and Mipha talk about their burdens, but also their hopes.
Relationships: Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Roses and stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [duality_of_toad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duality_of_toad/gifts).



> I hope I did your gurls justice! ❤️

“Princess Zelda.”

The princess turned around, facing the wielder of the surprisingly gentle voice.

The garden was quiet, except for the buzz of insects and the croaking of frogs. The luxurious scent of flowers floated in the air, sweetening the night. All around, vines and bushes were covered with red roses, their hue hidden by the darkness. The occasional firefly cast light upon them, but it was gone in a flicker.

Red. Her mother had loved the colour red; she had loved roses. She would water them herself, even if the thorns scarred her fingers. _ “If I disdained them, my love would be a hoax. I must too love the thorns, for they’re part of the rose.”  _

Her mother would braid them into her hair. They reminded her of someone dear, she said. They reminded her love hurt, she said. Her mother was an odd woman, a nostalgic woman. Her laugh was light; her grief heavy. “I miss my rose,” Zelda heard her say once. Everyday she would go to the garden and surround herself with roses, yet--  _ she missed her rose.  _

Zelda shook her head, discarding the thoughts. They were grim, bitter memories. Part of her wanted to forget them; they were too painful. All memories of her mother were, for she was gone. 

The rose had withered, and only the thorns remained.

“Oh…” Zelda said, rather dully. Mipha stood a few paces away from her, a tranquil smile gracing her lips. Crescent moons of silver decorated her fins and light bounced off the metal. “I did not expect you here.”

“Is everything alright?” 

Zelda sat down on a bench and patted the spot next to her, inviting Mipha to sit. 

“Sorry for leaving so abruptly, I needed a breath of fresh air,” Zelda bit her bottom lip, averting her gaze. It was the night of the Champions’ Ceremony. A grand banquet was being thrown in honour of the chosen ones, an event Zelda had selfishly abandoned. “I shall return to the ballroom soon--”

“Is it too much?” Mipha asked. 

“I don’t mean it as an insult,” Mipha said automatically, placing a hand on her chest as if taking an oath. Zelda almost smiled. “As a princess, I understand how you feel.”

“I’m afraid I have yet to master the grace of a princess,” Zelda said bitterly.

Mipha frowned, confused. 

“Worry not,” she said, shyly, “you were dazzling.”

Zelda blushed, unsure what to reply. 

Mipha was what a princess ought to be. Her smile was warm and graceful. People bowed when she entered a room, not for obligation, but for respect. The Zora spoke marvels of their princess, and Zelda understood why. Mipha was extraordinary. She was deadly with a spear, yet kind. Her touch was healing, though a smile of hers was enough to cure. 

“May I be honest, Mipha? I’m  _ tired _ ,” she took a deep breath, lips quivering. “I have yet to unlock my sealing power, and every person there-- nevermind.”

Zelda shivered. The Hyrulean nobility adored gossip; they didn’t even bother to _ pretend  _ otherwise. She knew abandoning the party had been foolish. As Princess of Hyrule, she was meant to endure the censure of her kingdom. 

“It’s unfair to complain,” she whispered. “It’s my fault the kingdom’s fate is in jeopardy.”

“Don’t apologise,” Mipha said, touching her shoulder. Her hand was cool, almost clammy. “We understand--”

“Who is we?” Zelda asked.

“The Champions,” Mipha replied. In a faint voice, she added: “Me.”

Zelda’s heart skipped a beat. Mipha, the ideal princess, didn’t blame her.

The garden was peaceful. There wasn’t loud music, nor obnoxious chatter. If leaves swayed, it was due to the wind. 

“Why did you come?” Zelda asked, gently.

Mipha was caught off guard. 

“Ah-- well, we were concerned about your whereabouts. I offered to search for you,” she spoke with uncharacteristic urgency. 

Mipha paused, smiling at Zelda.

“Though to be honest, I wanted to see you.”

Zelda gave her a startled look, cheeks reddening. 

“Forgive my boldness,” Mipha said, embarrassed. 

Zelda replied nothing, though she had much to say. It wasn’t uncharacteristic of Mipha to share her feelings, but such an abrupt revelation was strange. “It must be a gesture of friendship,” Zelda thought.

“I like your boldness,” she replied, a smile lifting her lips.

Zelda hadn’t met Mipha not long ago. Their kingdoms’ relationship had remained tense for years, and only recently had the waters calmed down. Zelda suspected their meeting had been bound by fate. Two princesses of neighbouring kingdoms, devoted to their people… It wasn't a surprise they got along so well. 

“May we remain here, please?” Zelda asked. Her tone was light, concealing the weight of the question. She would loathe returning to the ballroom, exposing herself to the gazes of strangers. She would rather spend the night with Mipha, hidden among the roses. Even if the party were enjoyable, even if the guests were beguiling and kind, she would rather be with Mipha. 

“The garden is so pretty,” Mipha said, interrupting her thoughts. “There’s so many roses.”

Zelda looked around. Indeed, they were surrounded by waves of bleeding roses.

She stretched her arm and caressed their fragile petals, as her mother would have. But it was not her memory what came to her mind: it was the thought of giving Mipha a rose.

“Yeah,” Zelda said, dropping her hand. “My mother’s favourite colour was red.”

She turned to look at Mipha, whose amber eyes were gazing at her. They shone dimly, like distant stars.

“Admittedly, mine is too,” Zelda confessed. 

Both went quiet. Zelda looked up at the night sky, to the opaque flickers of the stars. 

_ “Some things are meant to be admired, not studied,” _ her father would say, a feeble attempt to extinguish her curiosity. Zelda had never given him credit, but whenever wonder seized her heart, she considered it. 

“Mother loved stargazing,” Mipha said suddenly. Zelda looked at Mipha, discovering that not even the night’s tapestry was enough to keep her gaze away from her. The constellations above weren’t as graceful nor kind as the girl next to her. “I tried to get one for her. A star. Imagine how confused merchants got whenever I asked for one!”

“Did you get it?” Zelda asked, an idea slowly forming on her mind.

Mipha chuckled softly, shaking her head. Her silver jewellery swayed. 

“A star? No. It’s not like people carry one on their pockets--”

Zelda got up, a mischievous smile brightening her face. She turned to Mipha, perhaps too eagerly.

“I shall prove you wrong”

“How so?” Mipha asked. She looked at Zelda, not with incredulity, but with curiosity. “I’m afraid your dress doesn’t have pockets.”

“Take my hand,” Zelda said, extending her arm. Mipha hesitated, but a moment later, their fingers were intertwined as they crossed the Castle halls. 

“Sorry,” Zelda mumbled after bumping into a knight. The princesses continued running hurriedly, giggling wholeheartedly. 

“That was Link!” Mipha exclaimed, which only increased their laughter. 

Zelda had never felt so free. Even with her royal gown and the heavy tiara on her brow, Mipha’s touch made her feel light, as if she were flying. It was so…  _ liberating _ . She seldom gave in to childish urges, but Mipha made them feel not childish at all. 

They climbed up the spiral staircase that led to her study. Zelda opened the door with a heavy push, and they found themselves at the highest point of Hyrule Castle. 

She closed her eyes, breathless. The cold air caressed her reddened cheeks, making her face burn. Next to her, Mipha regained her breath. A small gasp escaped from her lips at the marvelous sight. From the bridge, she could not only see the imperious towers of the Castle, but also the kingdom. Small lights shone, signaling the presence of houses. Wreaths of smoke rose lazily from the chimneys, and Zelda could listen to distant music. 

She smiled. She loved to see her kingdom prospering. If its merriment was loud enough to be heard from here, then it was grand.

Holding hands, both princesses made their way to the study. It was silent, completely dark except for the moonlight that entered through the door. Zelda let go of Mipha’s hand, fumbling in the darkness. 

She opened a drawer. Immediately, a golden light bathed the room, illuminating it completely. Mipha, a few steps away from Zelda, gasped. The study was messy, papers scattered everywhere.

“Tadah!” Zelda said, turning to her friend. In her hands, she held what seemed to be a crystal-- but it was not. It had light of its own, a shine that came from itself. “A star fragment.”

Zelda handed it to Mipha, who accepted it carefully, as if she were holding a living being. 

“These celestial pieces fall from the sky,” Zelda explained. The reason why they didn’t explode whenever one crashed against the Earth’s surface was a mystery, one Zelda hoped to unravel someday. 

“I wonder how much it travelled to get here,” Mipha whispered, letting her fingers rest on the fragment. She spoke with awe, and a hint of grief. Zelda realised she was thinking of her mother. “I wonder-- what it has seen.”

She sighed, letting her touch linger on the crystal before handing it back to Zelda. 

“Thank you for showing me this,” Mipha spoke firmly, a smile on her face. Zelda returned it easily. “It makes me beyond happy.”

For all the years Zelda had spent learning the code of diplomacy, she didn’t know what to say. She busied herself with her hands and placed the star fragment on her desk. 

“May I give you something in return?” Mipha asked.

Zelda nodded. Mipha could give her anything, and she wouldn’t complain. Though there was something-- something she had desired secretly for a long time. She had never dared to say anything, and she probably would never. It was a seed of desire she would always keep to herself. 

What would others say? What would her father say if she ever-- if she allowed herself to love a girl? And not just any girl, but the Zora princess.

Mipha approached the princess with silent steps, cupping her face with her hands. Their eyes met. Serene determination shone in her eyes, as well as a tinge of fear.

Slowly, she kissed Zelda on her lips. They were cold, slightly salty. 

Zelda returned the kiss, softly. It was a delicate exchange, a brush of lips, one vibrant with desire and hope. She closed her eyes, immersed in the sensation of Mipha’s lips against hers. 

“Mipha,” she said, breathless.

She chuckled, breaking the kiss. They looked at each other, and Zelda swore she had never seen a star so bright. 

“Let’s go stargazing someday, shall we?”

  
  



End file.
